Tiger And Bunny: Mystery Of White Fire-Lily
by LolitaMangaLover
Summary: You are the main heroic heroine in this story. It all started where you were helping someone in the alleyway, three NEXT heroes (or at least two anyway) were watching you from afar. You seem to know everything about everyone and they only met you just recently. You have superhero powers but what they don't understand is, how is it that you have powers if you're NOT A NEXT! Find out
1. Chapter 1

Tiger And Bunny: Mystery Of White Fire-Lily

You are the main heroic heroine in this story. It all started where you were helping someone in the alleyway, three NEXT heroes ( or at least two anyway ) were watching you from afar. You seem to know everything about everyone ( AND I MEAN EVERYONE ) and they only met you just recently. You have superhero powers but what they don't understand is, how is it that you have powers if you're NOT A NEXT! Read to find out.

Chapter 1: The Name's White Fire-lily And I Fight For Justice!

Chapter 1: The Name's White Fire-lily and I fight for justice!

Tiger And Bunny Fanfic

( I do not own the characters of Tiger and Bunny )

Normal POV:

Kotetsu and Barnaby were running after the mysterious NEXT figure who called himself " Lunatic ". Barnaby was determined to find out the rest of the story about his parents murder and who and what the Ouroboros was. Barnaby and Kotetsu kept jumping from place to place to catch up to Lunatic and they finally did but for some unknown reason, Lunatic stopped. Kotetsu was panting as he leaned his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Barnaby was staring at Lunatic at confusion.

" Should we attack him now? " Kotetsu whispered to Barnaby.

" Why would he just stop? " Barnaby asked Kotetsu.

" I don't know, but let's get him while we have the chance. " Kotetsu whispered.

" Oh, Right! " Barnaby and Kotetsu then started charging at Lunatic but then they were stopped by a loud ear-bleeding shriek coming from a man from the direction of where Lunatic was standing.

" What's going on?! " Barnaby yelled.

" I don't know! But we can't just stand here and do nothing! Let's go! We'll deal with this psychotic moron later! " Kotetsu powered as Barnaby nodded and powered up as well.

" Wait-! " Kotetsu realized something.

" What is it? " Barnaby asked getting irritated a little.

Kotetsu squinted his eyes a little and then " Ding! ". He suddenly realized that the person who was calling for help was a lowly-life criminal who was supposed to be caught six years ago but was too clever for the heroes to even catch up to him. Then another thing hit him, he looked over to Lunatic and was thinking " Why is he just standing there? Shouldn't he set the criminal on fire or something? ".

" Hey Lunatic! "

" Yes? "

"Why aren't you doing anything? Why are you just watching the criminal from here? You should go set him on fire or whatever it is you do to kill criminals. " Kotetsu pointed at the criminal with his finger while looking at Lunatic.

" Because a NEXT beat us to it. " Lunatic also pointed at the criminal but the figure next to him.

" Huh?! " Barnaby and Kotetsu yelled together, then both looked at the figure in the distant who was walking closer to the criminal who was crawling away from the figure in fear.

-  
Your POV:

I walked closer to the criminal I had just cornered in the alleyway, he seemed very frightened of me and my powers and knowing that saddened me deeply. I know in my heart that he wanted to change and he wanted to escape from all of this be he's just afraid how he can do it.

" St-Stay away from me you freak NEXT! " That hurt me as he yelled that to my face.

" But all I wanna do is help you, can you let me? " I asked politely.

" Please! You wanna leave me here to die and let me rot in prison like all those other show off, pretty faced, lying heroes. " He looked like he was on the verge of crying his heart out.

That was it, that's what triggered my senses to take action. I immediately hugged him and cried a bit, he was beyond shocked on what I just did but I didn't care.

" H-how can you, a total stranger, be crying for a criminal like me? You barely know me. " He pushed me back and looked into my eyes as he then stared at the ground at disappointment of his past sins.

I hugged him again but this time tighter, kinder and warmer. He smiled a bit.

" It is true that we have never met before until now but...you say that I don't know you? I say that I know every bit of you. I know everything about you, I'm not lying when I say that you have a kind heart inside of this body. " I pushed back and looked into his eyes as he cried into my shoulder.

" You're so kind and gentle... "

" Shhh... honey it's okay, everything is fine now. " I hugged his head as he cried. I got a sensing feeling that 3 pairs of eyes were watching me and they were shocked. I glanced up at them but they didn't notice yet.

I stood up, lowered my white cape hood down to reveal my face and the designs on it, the pendant and my white dress with my white boots. I held my hand up in the air and there appeared a pink bow and arrow with pink roses and blue lily designs all over them. I pointed my arrow at the man's heart, his eyes widened.

" You're...You're gonna shoot me?..." He asked with fear growing back in his eyes.

" Oh no, I'd never dream of killing you or anyone else for that matter. "

" Then what are you doing? " He asked.

" I'm releasing your burden of sins that you once carried. I promise, it won't hurt. "

" You promise? "

" Yes, you will only feel the light and warmth of my kindness. " I aimed for his heart as he closed his eyes in relaxation.

The fire in my powers was floating around my bow and arrow, a pink and blue type of fire that made a person's heart feel a peace. I shot my arrow in his heart and then my arrow turned into glitter and faded away. The man was smiling as he slowly opened his eyes as I extended my hand towards his arm. He took it and then hugged me, I called one of my friends to take him to my organization where I help people. He waved goodbye and I waved goodbye back smiling and then I put my hood back on and I jump onto the roof and walked towards the people who were staring at me.

-  
Normal POV:  
( I'm just gonna stop here for right now and I'll try to pick up tomorrow. )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Know Everything About You All, Everything...

Tiger And Bunny Fanfic

( I do not own the characters of Tiger and Bunny )

Normal POV:

As our heroes glanced over at the young lady who they thought was a next but actually something much more different they noticed that she was glancing towards their directions with a kind smile on her face.

" Why is she staring at us? " Kotetsu asked Barnaby.

" I don't know but she looks kind of harmless. " Barnaby replied.

" Looks can be deceiving you foolish hero. " Lunatic said suddenly.

Your POV:

I glanced upwards to the three men and smiled towards them, they seemed to be shocked over what I did just a few moments ago but who wouldn't if you were considered a criminal and you were sentenced to death and you have just been saved from a hero who didn't care for points. I wanted much more to this life than just helping people, I wanted to be their savior, their shining bright light to their weak illusion of darkness. I will become a strong willing superhero who does not take pride in points or cares about winning a silly game on television.

" Hey! " I waved towards the men in a friendly manner.

" Huh? " The three said.

" C'mon! To the top of that roof over there! Let's talk! " I pointed over to the roof next to the shining lights 2 roofs away from away we were. They looked at me with such confusion. I jumped over to the roof and they followed me.

-  
Normal POV:

The three men ventured their way towards the young lady in white as she landed on the roof of the building. She landed softly as she awaited for the two show heroes and the mysterious NEXT although he wasn't so mysterious to her.

" Well we're here so what do you want? " Kotetsu asked.

" Easy Tiger. " Barnaby pushed his hand gently as he held back Kotetsu.

" Who are you? " Lunatic asked as blue/green flames bursted forth from his hands.

The young lady in white removed her white hood to only reveal a beautiful face with lovely designs of roses and stars on each side of the corner of her eyes and gorgeous long, flowing, curly, brown hair with pink/blue highlights at the very ends of her hair. The mysterious young lady's eyes were green and blue and her pendant around her neck shone a bright blue.

" Woah... "The three said in union together.

" Thank you gentlemen. " Their response made her smile and chuckle.

" What kind of NEXT are you? " Kotetsu and Lunatic said.

" Yeah I mean what was that down there? You let a criminal go because why...? " Barnaby asked.

" He is not evil at heart my dear Barnaby. "

" You know wh- "

" Yes Wild Tiger I know who he is and I also know who you are and who you actually are and same thing goes to you Lunatic. " The young lady said with pride.

" You know what our real names are and what we do? " Lunatic asked as he stepped a little closer.

" Yes I do Lunatic, I know all that and so much more about the the three of you and your daily lives and also those close to you. " The three gasped in shock a little but realized she had to be bluffing.

" Prove it. " Kotetsu replied.

" As you wish Wild Tiger, you must have such pain in your heart losing your adoring and beautiful wife when she told you to go to someone's aid knowing that she would die that very same day but she knows you do right each and every day saving people's lives and sparing criminals and never taking lives away, even though your daughter kind is against you for abandoning her mother, your wife, alone and she thinks that it's partially your fault but she will learn that you did the right thing and she will live up to your code. She is such a beautiful female NEXT, don't you agree? "

" How did you know that!? " Kotetsu was shocked and demanded to know what her intentions were.

" I told you I know these things. " She responded.

" Woah, Tiger did those things really happen to you? " Barnaby asked.

" Yes... " Kotetsu's fists tightened.

" I also know that you joined the hero team because you wanna make a difference in the world and a certain NEXT inspired you to become a NEXT hero, his name was Mr. Legend wasn't it? "

" Y-Yes...he was the best and I owe him a lot. " The young lady held his hand smiling up towards him and picked up her dress and hugged him, Kotetsu blushed.

" Remember, always be you...Kotetsu... " She whispered his name in his ear to make sure no one heard.

" And Barnaby... " She stepped closer to the Hero and held his firm hand.

" Huh? "

" May you please take off the helmet so I may see your face? " She asked.

" What? What for? " Barnaby asked.

" Just please...Barnaby I promise I won't harm you so please can you? " She stuck her hands together as if she was praying.

" Um...Alright...? " Barnaby did as he was told and set the helmet on the ground of the roof.

The young lady put a hand against her mouth as if she was gonna cry. She missed the face of those two who helped her.

" Oh Barnaby, you look so much like your kind amazing parents and how I miss them so much. They were such beautiful people and they created such a wonderful son who is a hero to this very day. " A tear escaped the young lady's eyes but it didn't ruin her complexion it somehow made her more beautiful that she cried tears of happiness. Barnaby was also shocked because this strange woman knew his parents, the ones whom he wanted to avenge and he was more than shocked, he was somewhat pleased he had finally found someone to talk to about these things other then Kotetsu.

" You knew them?! "

" Quite well actually, they helped me in my need and I gave my life to them and they treated me like I was a part of your family and it truly made me so happy and I would love to discuss this with you sometime Barnaby. " She smiled to the fellow heroes.

" Please don't leave Miss! " Barnaby suddenly grabbed the young lady's wrist as she tried walking towards Lunatic's direction.

" I'll never leave Barnaby, not even if you killed me here and now. " She chuckled at Barnaby's sudden bold movements.

" And lastly Lunatic...or should I say...Yuri Petrov. " She whispered his name into his ear just like she did with Kotetsu's.

Lunatic was, you guessed it, shocked as well and he didn't think that anyone could've guessed it but he still didn't believe she could have known about his past because no one knows about his past except him and his mother.

" Go ahead and try because no one knows this but me. "

" Oh? Is that so? " She replied.

" Indeed. " Lunatic nodded.

" I see. " She got even more closer to him.

" Give it your best shot. " Lunatic challenged her.

" Alriiiighhhttt~~ Don't say I couldn't. "

" Tell me. " Lunatic said.

" A certain quote from a certain NEXT might change your mind and it went something like this: " Remember son, when someone is in danger or there is danger lurking around somewhere then you must not ever turn a blind eye on the world. "

" What...? " Lunatic's eyes widened.

You had a certain father who was a very big NEXT hero but due to the fact that his powers were declining and to avoid or make his problems go away he went to the absolute worst resort of options there is and that would be, you guessed it, Alcohol, it made him so made that he started to beat your mother for no reason but because Alcohol will do that to you when your feeling low he started to not even care about the situation and it became a daily thing until you couldn't take it anymore and you went berserk with your powers and tried to protect your mother and you inflicted your deadly flames against him not knowing that it would kill him but it did and he gave you that scar on your face, the scar of a hand print trying to smother the person's face to death. "

" ...! " Lunatic panicked.

" Your mother has dealt with her emotions the wrong way and she now has this delusional image in her head that your father, her husband, is somehow still alive and every time you bring her back to reality she throws a fit and blames everything on you and calls you something evil like ' The Demon's Child ' or something like that but when really all what you did was protect her and it's not your fault that it happened or that you didn't know that your flames would kill. I think you just tried to do your best to protect your loving family but fate had other ideas. "

" No one has ever said that to me...ever... " Lunatic shed a tear inside of his mask.

" I know. " The beautiful lady's bracelet beeped and she noticed her time here was up and it was time to go back up to headquarters.

" What was that? " Kotetsu asked.

" My fellow teammates want me back at head quarters and I have to go for now. " She replied.

" Wait! " The three said in union together once again.

" Yes? "

" What's your name and where can we find you? " Barnaby and Kotetsu said together.

" My contact devices are different for each of you so here. " The mysterious NEXT handed all of them different metal items. For Kotetsu, A green metal tiger bracelet with a button for the screen and another for call, For Barnaby, A red logo sign necklace of his parents company building with two buttons also for call and screen, For Lunatic, a blue flame ring with a sliding switch for call and screen also.

" There, If you gentlemen ever wanna get in touch with me then Barnaby and Wild Tiger, press the blue button for call and the gold button for screen if you wanna see me or or a regular screen and Lunatic for you, slide the switch up for call and down for end call. Oh and Barnaby and Tiger? "

" Yes? " They answered.

" If you both wanna see me then you must both press your call buttons at the same time and I will show up. " She said.

" Understood. " The three said.

" Well I'll be taking my leave then and I guess I will see him shortly. " She turned and winked at all three them.

" Wait! What about your name!? " Barnaby yelled.

The young mysterious NEXT chuckled and and turned and yelled:

" My name is White-Fire Lily and I fight for Justice! " Then White-Fire Lily Jumped off the building and flew up in the sky and the heroes were shocked and as she looked down at them she also yelled.

" Oh! Wild Tiger and Barnaby!? "

" Yes!? " They both yelled back.

" Tell Blue Rose, Sky High, Fire Emblem, Dragon Kid, Rock Bison, Origami Cyclone and Golden Ryan I said I can't wait to meet them and I have something I think they'll like! "

" We will! " Kotetsu and Barnaby yelled back.

Fire-Lily waved goodbye but she wasn't gone for good.

So sorry it took me forever but tomorrow I am so determined to finish the third chapter tomorrow and I am so excited. I also wanted to take this chance to say that if anyone is interested I will be making Tiger and Bunny Oneshots and Imagines and will be willing to accept OC characters so you make ask for anything you want as a request but please just no Lemon or dirty stuff.

The Oneshots will be on my Wattpad and Quotev account so here is my usernames:

RainingMysteryRomance - Quotev

The Romance Writer - Wattpad

So I'll see you tomorrow for chapter three! Yay! I am so happy!


End file.
